Global Warfare
The Global Warfare (referred to as just "Warfare" since 0.6.0 update) is a game mode in Dead Trigger 2. All players from all around the world cooperate in order to free infected cities of the world by killing every single zombie in them. Global Warfare doesn't directly affect the storyline, but it affects the look of the World Map, as still more and more areas are being liberated, turning from red to olive green. It's possible that the Global Warfare will gradually lead to liberating the whole world, but it's unconfirmed yet. Overview All the cities that are a part of Global Warfare are visible on the World Map. They are always displayed by an icon and the name of the city. Cities with golden monument icons have already been liberated. The city currently being liberated is marked by a big icon of a city, composed of some big, angular buildings. The number above it shows the amount of zombies still needed to kill to free the city. Cities that will be unlocked are marked by an icon of a lock. There's always only one city liberation in progress at a time, and the red line with arrows shows the order in which cities were, are and will be liberated. Clicking the icon of the city currently being liberated brings the information panel, showing the number of players contributing to the current liberation, number of zombies killed and needed to be killed, information about rewards and global and friends' high scores. Gameplay There are always three missions that are a part of current city liberation available. They can be any of the Generic Missions. (See Dead Trigger 2: Missions for more information about types of missions). Missions are individual for each player, but every kill made by every player playing one of the missions associated with the curent city liberation counts towards the total progress. After each mission played, new missions are randomly chosen. From 100 to 300 million of zombies usually need to be killed in total in order to free the city. An average number of players contributing to the liberation is approximately 150,000. It usually takes a few days (sometimes more than a week) to liberate one city. Rewards When a city is successfully liberated, all players who contributed to the warfare will get a reward that depends on the total amount of score they earned during the liberation. There are always four possible rewards and the higher score the player earned, the bigger reward they will get at the end. Rewards and the amount of score needed to obtain each of them is displayed on the information panel of the city that is currently being liberated. At the bottom of the panel is the amount of score the player needs to obtain to unlock a bigger reward. Only one reward, corresponding to the player's score at the moment when the city is liberated, is earned. The lowest reward always consists only of money, middle two are higher amount of money and some amount of one item. The best reward consists of the highest amount of money, the highest amount of one item and either some amount of another item, or a 1h booster. During the liberation of Abuja, it was possible to get the blueprint for AK 74 as a part of the reward, and it was the only way to obtain this weapon. To claim the reward after a city has been liberated, the player has to click the "cup" icon in the upper left corner, then click on the "Global Warfare" in the "Campaigns" panel, then click "Claim Reward". If the reward contained a booster, it's activated at the moment of claiming the reward. Current Warfare Status (as of the World map change in 0.6.0, cities that have already been liberated aren't visible anymore) Current city is being liberated: Mogadishu Gallery TBA Trivia *Total number of zombies killed in the Global Warfare is already higher than the total number of people on the Earth. **Is probably because the zombies regenerate even if smashed into little pieces according to the global warfare radio. The only way to kill them completely is by burning them. However, at the end of some missions, Kyle says that the body burners would arrive in any minute. *The system of rewards has been altered many times. It originally depended on kills, not the score. Moreover, rewards were different and there were other differences. * Many people said that, the count of zombies in the warfare are still decreasing even if no players participate in a global warfare. Category:Missions Category:Dead Trigger 2 Missions Category:Dead Trigger 2